Lonely Hearts Club
by KillerQueen82
Summary: Grimmjow's been shielding Ulquiorra from the world. But for what reason? [Discontinued]
1. Chapter 1

**Name: Why?**

 **Author: Me the person who has is posted.**

 **Warnings: OOC, AU/AR, Lemon later, maybe a little abuse or rape later.**

 **A/N: I know probably no one is going to read this author note, but this is my first lemon.**

 **A/N #2: I'm not sure which way to spell Ulquiorra's name, Cifer or Schiffer, it's the same but I kinda like Schiffer better so that's what I'm gonna go with. If it changes to Cifer later on it means I got bored of Schiffer**

'Why, why?' I thought to myself watching him be so happy with someone who was not myself. 'Why does he like that stupid bitch anyways, it's not like she put up with all of his shit for the past 3 years.'

If you're wondering my name is Ulquiorra Schiffer and I recently started following my 'boyfriend' Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. I fell in love with him when I first met him, we kind of hit it off from there and now we've been dating for 3 years. Why was he hanging out with that bitch? It was one thing when I saw him pick her up from the café, but when he started holding her and kissing her, that was too much.

"Hello Szayel?" I spoke into my phone.

" _Ulquiorra, to what do I owe the pleasure_?"

"I need your help with something."

" _Oh really well how am I supposed to help you? Grimmjow won't let you go outside in fear that you'll meet 'someone else'."_

"That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about, it seems when Grimmjow left he wasn't always doing what I thought he was."

" _Oh really, what's he been doing then?"_

"He's with some girl, they must be close because they keep kissing and holding each other."

" _And where do I come in? Do you want revenge? Something to piss him off? Something to realize how much you mean to him?"_

"Yes, can you help me Szayel?"

" _I already know what to do, where are you? After you tell me the location I can tell you the rest of my plan. However if it doesn't work then you will probably try it for real. Grimmjow still likes to hurt you right?"_

"I'm at the park, and yes he still does."

" _Well I'll be there in about 3 minutes, ok Ulquiorra?"_

"Yes."

~5 minutes later~

"Szayel you're here already?" I asked my best friend incredulously.

"Of course Ulquiorra. Now let me tell you what to do, you will fake commit suicide." Szayel said with a grin plastered on his face.

"What?! Szayel you must be crazy, if I commit suicide I'll be dead, and that's not what I want."

"No fake it, Grimmjow always leaves you inside right? He has the house phones bugged too because he's just that paranoid of you meeting someone else. Therefore I watch Grimmjow and wait for when he goes to your apartment. When he gets out of his car I will text you to start cutting."

"Good idea Szayel, I probably need to start heading back, I need to buy a razor after all, just text me when he starts to come home, OK?"

"Will do Ulquiorra."

~Back at Home~

I had gone to the art store to buy an exacto knife. 'It might work' I thought to myself' but then again it probably will I can get it to go deep enough into my arm so it should probably work.

I was sitting in the bathroom with the door locked to prevent Grimmjow from getting in easily. 'What if he just blows this off and turns to that girl?' I thought to myself. 'No, no way am I letting that red headed slut become Grimmjow's favorite.'

 _Bzzt Bzzt._ My phone went off, must be Szayel. _He's in the parking lot, you can start now._ 'Well I hope this works!'

I slid the cold metal of the knife down my arm forming a little trail of blood. I dug the knife in deeper and pulled it towards my elbow. Blood immediately started gushing out of the deep wound and I cried out a little in agony. I started with the other arm, grasping the blade in my hand, my vision started to get hazy. 'Must be the blood loss'. I did the same thing to my other arm when I heard banging on the door.

"Ulquiorra! Are you in there Ulquiorra!" Grimmjow yelled as he was banging on the door.

Ah this actually felt pretty good. I dug the blade into my right arm and left it there watching the blood seep out. If Grimmjow let me die then at least I would feel ok doing so. And then Grimmjow could just go back to his little girlfriend.

"Ulquiorra! This isn't funny! Come out now! Ulquiorra!" Grimmjow tried banging on the door some more.

This feels so nice, is this what it feels like to die? The world got hazy and I slowly drifted off, seeing nothing but black.

~Grimmjow POV~

"Ulquiorra! ULQUIORRA!" I beat against the door. I pounded harder the door was at it's limit. This day was weird, first I saw this guy that looked like Szayel that was at the park and next Ulquiorra locked himself in the bathroom. Oh shit it just dawned on me… Not my Ulqui!

"ULQUIORRA OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!" I banged against it hoping he would open it. 'Damn it how could I let it get to this, I thought Ulquiorra loved me? Sure I abused him a lot but he had never shown any depression before. Maybe because he already looked so depressed'. Maybe I shouldn't have gone to see those girls that I had met at the coffee shop, I wouldn't let Ulquiorra find someone else, so how come I kept two timing him?

 _Crash_ The door finally came down. Aw shit Ulqui where are you?

"Holy Fuck," I stopped in front of the shower, Ulqui had left the door open, I kind of wish he hadn't though, he was lying in a pool of his own blood with a razor like thing stuck in his right arm.

"N-N-No Ulqui," I stuttered as I walked towards him. This was all a joke; a cruel sick joke Ulquiorra was playing on him.

"Ha-ha very funny Ulqui, you can get up now," I went down to his level and squatted in the blood, he didn't wake up he didn't even stir, I watched the blood flow from the cuts in his arms. It wasn't a joke. I picked up Ulquiorra and held him close to me.

"Don't you die on me Ulquiorra. Don't you dare die." I held him close and walked out of the bathroom. I laid him on the couch and called an ambulance. What was taking them so long? I heard the sirens and brought Ulquiorra outside where they put him inside the ambulance. I climbed in the back with him. I watched as they attached different machines to him and asked me his personal information.

I could tell this would probably be the longest wait ever.

Me: So how was it? The lemon will come later on so stick around!

Ulqui: Why am I so depressing?

Me: Because you make me depressed, by how little emotion you show.

Grimm: How come I two-timed Ulqui?

Me: Because it gave this story a plot.

Ulqui: Why am I listening to Szayel?  
Me: Because you need friends besides Grimmjow. Before this gets out of hand, goodbye! Next chapter up soon! In addition, as always R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Since I went over all the warnings last time, I don't think I have to do them again, right? Well the lemon will probably come in the next chapter or if I have 4 chapters then probably both. Well I hope you like this Tri/Quad quell or whatever you want to call it. Still Grimmjow POV I think.**

"Ulquiorra?" I whispered his name, "I love you Ulquiorra, I would never leave you."

I had been with Ulquiorra since I found him on the floor. It was obvious Ulquiorra was upset about something, I mean why else would he have tried to commit suicide. Maybe he somehow found out about those girls I had been seeing on the side. I mean after all I needed someone who I could care about without hurting them.

Or maybe that's why Ulquiorra tried this, because I hurt him. Maybe he doesn't like the abuse and torment. Maybe the pain is sometimes too much. I mean this would explain all this. Maybe I should be nicer to him, I mean I try to keep him locked inside but sometimes he gets out. I can't blame him, but where did he get that knife I know I kept all things sharp away from him, except for the kitchen knives.

"Grimm?" Ulquiorra asked, I looked down at him and smiled, for once not that fake shit-eating grin.

"Ulqui!" I said leaning down to hug him he didn't do anything, but then again his wrists probably hurt like hell right now and he looks even paler than usual.

"Grimmjow? What are you doing here?" Ulquiorra asked, god he can be suck a dumbass sometimes. But then again he looks fucking cute like that, staring at me with his big green eyes.

"Dumbass, I'm your boyfriend I'm supposed to take care of you," I smiled down at him. All I saw him do was look down at his arms looking depressed. What if, I ruined his plan or something; did it really come down to him wanting to commit suicide?

"Hey, why do you look so sad, cute people like you don't deserve to be sad." I said looking at his face as the features fell from a smile to a set frown. "Did you really think I was going to just let you die?"

"Yes," Ulquiorra replied. God the nerve of that bastard! I try to be nice to him and he just comes back and says he didn't think that I would take care of him! Fuck him! I mean he's pretty fucking sexy and all but he can also be a bitch when he feels like it.

"Why would you think that?" I ask him trying to keep my anger unseen by him. He just stared out the window and tried to avoid my gaze. He was mad at me about something, but what I wasn't entirely sure of.

"Hey why are you so mad?" He turned his head back around to look at me with that cute little shocked face. He turned so fast I'm surprised that I didn't hear bones breaking.

"I'm not mad, I could never be mad at you Grimmjow."

"Ulquiorra, you're pissed at me and I know it, why don't you just tell me what's wrong? Then maybe we can work it all out." I said trying to think of something that I did wrong in the past week or so to make Ulquiorra this upset.

"Griiimjow!" A girl yelled as she ran in to hug me. Oh, shit. Why was she here?

"Why are you here?" I asked faking a smile. Please don't give anything away we're just friends.

"Well, I was just wondering where you were and Toshiro told me that you were at the hospital and so I came to see why you were here and if you were hurt." Rangiku went on.

I turned my head to look at Ulquiorra. He looked beyond pissed, the most I've ever gotten him to go is annoyed. But this was way different. He seemed to be glowing with and aura that just said 'fuck you'.

"Hey Grimmjow, since you're not hurt, and only your friend is, can we go now?" Rangiku asked starting to tug on my hand.

Shit! What did I get myself into this time, I know that if I leave with Rangiku then I will be officially calling it off with Ulquiorra who looks as if he could kill the whole world right now. However, if I don't go with Rangiku then she might get upset and leave me too.

"Sure Ran why don't you just go outside and I'll tell my friend goodbye." I tell Rangiku.

"Sure Grimmjow, I'll meet you in the front of the hospital, just hurry up." Rangiku said closing the door behind her as she left.

"Ulqui-"I started.

"Shut the fuck up" Ulquiorra countered.

"I'm-"

"You fucking bastard." Ulquiorra said with clear malice in his voice.

"It is-"I started again.

"It isn't what? What I think!" Ulquiorra shouted at me, "I saw you and her at the park Grimmjow; I also saw that I'm 'just a friend'. Get the fuck out of my sight or you'll regret ever meeting me."

"Ulquiorra will you just let me finish?"

"Why should I. I already know everything I need to know." Ulquiorra spat back.

"Ran and I, we're just friends," I lied to him hoping that he wouldn't see through it.

"Then I guess 'friends' kiss each other and 'friends' hold each other. I'm not stupid get out, NOW!" Ulquiorra barked at me, "Oh and I want all your stuff moved out by tomorrow when I get home."

"Where am I going to stay then?" I asked Ulquiorra, I didn't have many friends who weren't in a relationship.

"Why don't you ask your precious 'Ran'?" Ulquiorra said. It was useless trying to reason with him now. He had made up his mind and it was useless trying to change his view now.

"Goodbye Ulquiorra." I said for what I felt was like the last time. I could tell Ulquiorra wanted me to put up more of a fight that his eyes were full of love and longing even though I had cheated on him. When I think about it what if I had just told him that I had cheated on him? He would've just excepted me again I would hope. When all of a sudden I thought about it, the cuts on his arm had been deep enough to draw a lot of blood, but not deep enough for a real suicide attempt. What if he had seen Ran and me and just wanted to see if I really cared about him. Now I just stood him up, well Ran coming was a bit of a shock, but still what if I demanded to stay. Then it crossed my mind.

"What if he tries something stupid like that again," I voice aloud. Well it would make sense. Without me in his way every night and morning, and Szayel coming in maybe once a week he would have time to do anything he wanted. Even something incredibly stupid like that.

Aw, shit what did I get myself into?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Once again, I will say this. I decided that I might want to expand this story. So maybe instead of 3 or 4 it will have more. I hope you enjoy this chapter… and the drama! Also I have a twisted mind so I will more violence and drama and abuse. Yay! Also probably no more appearances for Szayel.**

~Ulquiorra POV~

Fuck Grimmjow! Fuck the whole world! I thought he would out up more of a fight but no! I guess he really didn't care about me. That stupid bitch! She got in the way of it all. I was perfectly content with Grimmjow even if he did abuse me!

"Ugh, my whole life's ruined," I lie down into the bed and think about different scenarios. I really did expect Grimmjow to stay with me and at least try to put up a fight.

Then it dawned on me. Szayel's plan would really work in more ways than one. I found out whom he really loved now. I had nothing else in the world. Except Szayel, but that was one person, my parents had left me long ago and my sister couldn't care less about me.

Maybe that would be the best way, I had called it off with Grimmjow when I told him to move out. I had the perfect opportunity.

I closed my eyes and remembered those moments that it felt like to almost die.

~Grimmjow POV~

What have I done? I thought to myself.

"Grimm, what's wrong? Is your friend gonna be ok?" Rangiku asked me.

"Maybe, I'm not sure, I may need to check up on him later." I said, "I probably need to make sure he's alright before I go home."

"Oh, ok!" Rangiku smiled at me, "He must've really been upset to go that far."

"I think I might've pissed him off a little bit." I said.

"You could never piss me off." Rangiku said grabbing onto my coat and holding on tightly.

Rangiku and I stayed around the plaza for a little more than an hour.

"Ran, I'm sorry but I need to go check up on Ulquiorra." I said planting a kiss on her forehead before leaving. Ulquiorra did say he was leaving tomorrow, right?

I walked into the hospital.

"Um, Miss is Ulquiorra Schiffer taking visitors right now?" I asked a nurse with a long braid in the front.

"Ulquiorra Schiffer?" The nurse asked, "I do believe you're a little late, he checked out about 15 minutes ago."

"Was he supposed to go to counseling or anything for his attempted suicide?" I asked her.

"The cuts were not deep enough do recommend counseling, although if he tries again we would recommend it." She said with a faint smile.

"Thank you, I will be going now." I said walking down the hall trying to look composed. But when I got to the parking lot I dashed to my red corvette and sped off towards my, I mean used to be, my home. Coming into the apartment complex building I lived in I ran up the stairs. I ran to the door and pulled out the key. Unlocking the door I ran inside. Ulquiorra was nowhere to be seen.

"Ulquiorra?" I called out into the seemingly empty apartment, "Ulquiorra are you here?"

I walked farther into the apartment towards the bathroom. There were a few muffled sounds from behind the door. I heard a muffled sob.

"Ulquiorra?" I asked knocking on the door. I heard the noises stop suddenly.

Feet padded to the door. A door opened and a very disheveled Ulquiorra stepped out. His eyes were red and puffy and his hair was tousled and sticking out every way possible.

"G-Grimmjow?" Ulquiorra asked incredulously. "Is that really you?"

"Of course it's me, Ulquiorra," I said leaning forward to hug him. He slapped my hands away and started sobbing again. I tried to hold him to comfort him, but he did the same thing.

"Ulquiorra what will I have to do to get you back?" I asked him attempting to hold him and him finally melting into my arms.

"Get rid of that slut," He said holding me closer, "And promise to never ever leave me again."

"Rangiku is not a slut, Ulquiorra," I growled, "And sometimes inflicting pain on someone is not always appealing, especially during sex."

"What?" Ulquiorra stared at me puzzled, "You think I always want to be punished and hurt?" He frowned and dried his eyes.

"Yes, well you seen to like it most of the time," I replied realizing how many times he had actually begged me to stop.

"You thought I liked it all the time?" Ulquiorra started to sound outraged, "So you went to someone to be kind to instead of your boyfriend?"

"Yes, I guess so," I admitted, now that he phrased it that way I felt worse.

"Grimmjow?" He looked up to me with his cute eyes.

"Yes, Ulquiorra?" I asked him. I needed to make it up to him. Everything wrong I've ever done to him. I know he loves me with all his heart. Even when I started abusing him and Szayel kept pushing him to break up with me he still stayed.

"Will you tell me one thing?" He asked me.

"Yes, whatever you want." I probably shouldn't have anything, but whatever. He was clearly feeling pretty awful right now.

"Grimmjow," Ulquiorra said staring at me in the eyes, "Do you love me?"

Talk about an unexpected question. This one I could definitely not blow off.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Yes, I'm probably a bitch, but more drama and depressing stuff. Cuz that's just how I roll! Also I'm a bitch so a plot twist and more drama.**

"Ulquiorra." I say looking into his eyes. All he does is stare back at me, waiting for my answer.

"Ulquiorra, I love you with all my heart," I say reaching into my back pocket. I've been waiting for the perfect moment for months.

"Ulquiorra Schiffer, will you marry me?" I pop the question, the one I was going to ask long even before I met Ran.

Ulquiorra's eyes grow wide. He obviously wasn't expecting this. He was obviously fighting inside. He loved me with all his heart, but he couldn't quite get over me cheating on him.

"Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez," He started, "I'd be goddamn fucking crazy if I said no."

A smile appeared on both of our features before he jumped on top of me kissing me passionately with all his heart. He started grinding his hips against mine and I started groaning slightly.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down," I said pushing us both up into a sitting position, "We still have to do one more thing." I took he diamond ring out of the plush box and placed it on his left ring finger. "And now it's official" I kiss him and he starts grinding his hips against mine again.

"I love you Grimmjow," Ulquiorra says brushing a stray piece of hair out of my face. Pulling me up he leads me to the bed where he falls with him still holding onto my arm. So I fell on top of him. He slowly held onto my shirt and I realized what he wanted. I put my hand underneath his light blue t-shirt. I traced imaginary patterns on his stomach and pectorals. I lifted up his shirt and pulled it over his head. He gently pressed his lips against mine and we stayed like that for a while. I was now sporting a major hard-on, so I hoped that he would just get to the point.

"Ulqui," I whispered his name into his ear seductively, "Please?"

"I could never say no to you Grimmjow," Ulquiorra said moving his hands down to the waistband of my jeans. Pulling lightly, he was teasing me.

"Fucking tease," I muttered under my breath.

"Hmmm?" He asked stopping and pulling away. "Did you say something?"

"Rgh," I muttered, so this was how he was going to play, looks like I was going to have to get into the game too.

"You heard me slut," I said grabbing his hair and pulling it so his neck was completely open to me.

"Yes, Grimmjow-sama," Ulquiorra leaning back.

"Good, now you can have your reward," I said playing along. God it was almost becoming painful, having Ulquiorra like this underneath me. I really wanted to fuck him, but save dessert for last right.

~3rd person perspective~

"Ulquiorra," Grimmjow moaned as Ulquiorra took his cock in his mouth.

"Grimmjow," Ulquiorra's moan was muffled.

"Grimm!" Rangiku's voice was heard in the room.

"Grimm?"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Yes, I know I'm a bitch, but I like drama and suspense. Well also this has been living in my mind for a while. Sorry for the short chapter last time, hopefully this will make up for it!**

~Still in 3rd~

"Grimm?" Rangiku asked as she walked into the room. Not a good position for either Grimmjow or Ulquiorra, considering the fact that Rangiku had seen them.

"What the hell, Grimmjow!" Rangiku yelled, "I let you go check on your friend and you totally ditch me for that… Slut!"

"Rangiku, he's not a slut, just leave him out of this," Grimmjow defended Ulquiorra.

"Well, I thought you had higher morals than to go after my boyfriend," Rangiku now directed her threats at Ulquiorra when she saw his new engagement ring.

"I feel bad for the slut you're getting married to; she probably doesn't even know her fiancé cheated on her." Rangiku said laughing, "Grimmjow, why don't you come with me, and leave this whore here."

"Rangiku I'm sorry but no," Grimmjow almost whispered, "I'm going to stay with Ulquiorra."

"What, why? Is he really that much better than me? You'd leave your girlfriend for a slut like that." Rangiku said almost hysterically.

"Why are you here?" Ulquiorra asked Rangiku, whose eyes grew wider at that statement.

Walking over so she was over Ulquiorra who was standing now fully clothed she said, "I could ask you the same thing, bitch."

"Well it just so happens that I live here." Ulquiorra said rolling his eyes.

"You slut, you live here but this is Grimmjow's house," Rangiku yelled raising her hand to slap Ulquiorra.

"Wow, what prize do you want for figuring that one out?" Ulquiorra said sarcastically crossing his arms over his chest.

"You slut!" Rangiku yelled slapping Ulquiorra, "How dare you take Grimmjow from me!"

"Me taking Grimmjow? Away from you? It's the other way around; you stole Grimmjow from under me." Ulquiorra said.

"What?" Rangiku asked.

"Rangiku get out of my house now," Grimmjow said standing up.

"But Grimm," Rangiku pleaded.

"Get out now," Grimmjow said firmly, hopefully he was making the right call. Ulquiorra was more important to him now that they were engaged, right?

"Grimmjow, make your whore friend leave to then," Rangiku begged.

"He's not a whore he's my fiancé, now fuck off Rangiku it's over," Grimmjow said moving her towards the door.

"But, Grimmjow, how could he be your fiancé, you guys just met," Rangiku pleaded to Grimmjow hoping that he would change his mind and kick the other bitch out.

"No Rangiku, you heard me. You insulted my fiancé and hit him, now get out of my house, before I call the cops," Grimmjow said closing the door in Rangiku's face.

"Grimmjow, open the door we need to talk about this, you can't just leave someone you love outside like this in the cold!" Rangiku yelled through the door.

"Rangiku, you don't get it, I never loved you!" Grimmjow yelled.

"Then, why would you do this to me?" Rangiku yelled and started sobbing, "Why would you trick me like that?"

"Get over it Rangiku, Ulquiorra did, so can you, now leave." Grimmjow said firmly.

"How dare you compare me to that whore!" Rangiku yelled, "I never want to see you again!"

"Good, 'cuz the next time you show your ugly face at my house I'll call the cops," Grimmjow called after her.

"That escalated quickly," Grimmjow said sighing and turning back to Ulquiorra.

"Grimmjow, you idiot, why didn't you lock the door?" Ulquiorra asked.

"Well, you know, I didn't, well, just forget about it alright?" Grimmjow said slightly confused at why Ulquiorra asked.

"Ok, well I'm tired," Ulquiorra said lying down, on the bed next to Grimmjow.

"Ulqui! Come on stay awake for a little bit longer?" Grimmjow asked, "Please?"

"No," Ulquiorra said drifting off to sleep.

~Rangiku's Perspective~

God dammit, how dare that stupid bitch take away my Grimmjow! I am going to get revenge no matter what takes. Good I know the exact person to help me get my revenge.

"Hello? Sosuke? I'd like to enlist your help."


End file.
